


Prompt: "We'll never be royals"

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another party-themed. <br/>This one's fancier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: "We'll never be royals"

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN CLASS AND MANAGED TO KEEP MY FACE STRAIGHT

You felt like a new person. New clothes, new hair and an invitation to the biggest movie festival in the region. And you felt like you could conquer anything, confidently stepping on the red velvet carpet with your high black heels. The bottom of your dress floated around you as you walked, and the sash on its side got tangled and untangled on your legs.   
And then, upon entering, you saw him. Standing in a corner with a glass of champagne, looking naive and uncomfortable in there, like he wasn't used to the lux; still, his looks did not say so. His suit, italian cut and dark blue, fit perfectly on him, and his shirt buttoned to the top was just tight enough on his chest. He was wearing a bright turquoise tie wrapped around his neck. It provoked you to want to rip it off.   
His curtain of straight blonde hair was covering his face as he looked down, but he turned his head up to look at you, and you saw his shining blue eyes the color of deep space, exactly matching his suit, and his perfect features.   
Maybe you were a new person: another day you wouldn't have walked to him so confidently, dropping your handbag and your fur coat in a nearby chair, and grabbing his tie upon reaching him, and pull him towards you and against a wall. He showed no resistance whatsoever.   
His shirt was tucked in on the back; you undid it quickly and ran your hands through his lower back, his holding on to your waist as if not to fall back, even though you were pressing him against a wall with all force; and having him like that was what give the whole thing a sense of satisfaction, of domination. But something snapped on him the moment your hands touched each other's. Biting a bit harder on your earlobe, he grabbed your shoulders and pushed you around, now having you against a corner, gladly dominated and led again.   
Going down your neck he held your head on his hands, running them through your hair, messing up your hairdo. Breathing loudly, and letting low sounds escape his mouth, pressed against your reddened skin, leaving marks that would be difficult to hide later.

**Author's Note:**

> /they just keep getting shorter and shorter/


End file.
